


Two for the Price of One

by notgingerandrude



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Barebacking, Body Worship, Cas has a way with words, Cock Slut Dean Winchester, Come Cocktail, Come Marking, Crying After Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Emotional Dean Winchester, Emotional Sex, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Foreplay, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Gentle Sex, Innocent Castiel (Supernatural), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multi-Era, Nearly Human Castiel (Supernatural), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Self-cest, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgingerandrude/pseuds/notgingerandrude
Summary: A flux in time leaves Dean in the middle of a rock and a hard placeTo avoid confusion, present!Cas will be called "Cas", and past!Cas will be called "Castiel"





	Two for the Price of One

Dean had to sit down. He didn't quite know how to process it, but he did know one thing. Sam was going to be pissed. Pissed that he'd somehow fucked up time again. Pissed that he hadn't already called him, to come and see the freak show he was now staring at. Cas sat at the table next to him, his hand resting on Dean's leg, and a soft tone in his voice. "Do you know what brought you here?" he asked his doppelgänger, and the other angel shook his head. He was staring at Dean, a heated and intense look in his eye. He glanced down at Cas' hand on his leg, just for a second. He would have missed it if he had blinked. Dean felt guilty for a second. He knew that this version of Cas didn't love him, hell he didn't even like him, so he can only imagine what must be going through is head right now. He knew that his Cas liked him, for some reason, but they'd only been hooking up for about a year. Castiel stared at them, with a dark look on his face. He looked... Well. He almost looked hungry.

"You want him, don't you?" he heard Cas say, and Dean gasped in horror.  
_"Cas!"_ he said, standing up to back away. "What the fuck?" Cas didn't even flinch. He didn't take his eyes off the other angel.  
"I know you," he said, "I am you. I know what you want". Castiel visibly swallowed. "What do you want? Say it". Dean looked between them, anxious.  
"Dean," Castiel eventually said, "I want Dean". Dean felt his breath hitch.  
"You want me?" he asked, before he could stop himself. Castiel looked at him again, and the hungry look came back.  
"Yes, Dean," Cas replied for him, "I've always wanted you". Dean shivered.

"So take me," he said, looking away. He'd tried to sound nonchalant about it, but he could tell by the widening of both of their eyes that he'd failed.  
"You mean..." Castiel said, and Cas growled deep in his throat. Dean nodded, and shrugged, still trying to act casual.  
"As in, _we_ fuck _you?"_ Cas said, trying to clarify. Dean was almost embarrassed at sudden hot flush in his skin. Hearing the angel swear was so different, just the right amount of un-angelic, and more than enough to make his cock twitch in his jeans.  
"Yes," Dean nodded, and Cas kissed him bruisingly. They kissed and kissed and kissed and when they finally broke away, it was _Castiel_ who gasped like he was the one coming up for air.  
"Dean," Castiel managed, and the hunter looked at him. He grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss. Cas enveloped him from behind, unable to keep his hands off him, and rubbed against him. Dean was stuck between two angels that wanted him, and he couldn't be happier. Cas pulled him away from Castiel, dragging Dean towards the bedroom. Castiel didn't move, until Cas gestured for him to follow. Dean's head was swimming, flooded with emotions and pheromones, and he let Cas guide him. 

Cas smiled at Dean, minutely, and watched him try to catch his bearings. Castiel was staring at him from across the room, his hands clenched at his sides. Cas slowly lead him towards Dean, and guided one of his hands to Dean's chest. "It's okay," Cas said. Castiel didn't take his eyes off Dean. "You can touch". Castiel relaxed slightly, and ran his hands down Dean's clothed chest. "Isn't he beautiful?" Cas asked, rhetorically, but Castiel nodded. "You can still see his soul, can't you? Describe him to me". Castiel eyes scanned over his face, glassed over and unresponsive.   
"So bright..." he tried. "So... so pure". Cas hummed, and stood behind Dean again. He closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around his hips, resting his cheek on Dean's back. "So..." he trailed off, and kissed Dean, making his soul flare. He pulled away, just long enough to look into his eyes. "So hungry". Dean breathed in sharply, at the almost barbaric look on his face.   
"He wants us, Castiel," Cas said from behind Dean. He felt his voice rumble through his body. "He's definitely hungry".

Cas pulled Dean away again, to slowly pull his shirt off. He saw Castiel reach to press two fingers to his head, to strip him, but Cas caught his wrist. "Don't," he said. "It's better the other way". Castiel frowned, confused. "It's like unwrapping him," he said. "Like pulling apart a sacrifice. Meant only for us". Castiel's pupils dilated as Cas popped the button on Dean's jeans. Castiel ran his hands along Dean's bare chest, marvelling at the eruption of goosebumps, and the shiver he let out. "He loves it when we touch him". Castiel didn't say anything, mesmerised by the increasing amount of skin that was revealed. Cas pulled Dean's jeans away, and Castiel helped. He almost ripped them away, desperate to get his hands on more of Dean's skin.   
"Finally, some participation from the class," Dean remarked, and Castiel shot him a glare. He grabbed his cock through his boxers, making Dean choke out a moan, and Castiel smiled triumphantly.   
"Yeah, just like that," Cas said, kissing at Dean's neck. Dean looked at Castiel, who was staring at him with increased hunger, and gulped. He felt Cas at his back, pinching and stroking and kissing _._ _He was so fucked._  
"Not yet," Castiel retorted, reading his mind. Cas hummed in agreement. He moved around to face Dean, no longer supporting him, and placed some pillows behind him to lean on. Castiel pulled Dean's boxers away, and his dick sprang up to hit his stomach. It left a smear of precome across his skin. "You're right," Castiel remarked, "It is better this way". 

"What do we need?" Castiel asked, ready to get anything for them.   
"Lubricant," Cas said immediately, and Castiel vanished for a second. Dean flushed red when he came back, holding a large bottle of lube, that they definitely didn't have. Dean briefly wondered if he'd stolen it, then realised that he couldn't give a fuck. It was a little hot, an angel committing a crime because he was so ready to fuck him, and he whimpered. "Watch," Cas said, and Dean angled his hips upwards. "I'll teach you". He squirted some of the lube on his hand, and warmed it between his fingers, before trailing them around Dean's rim. He pushed one finger in slowly.   
 _"Fuck,"_ Dean groaned, lowly, and shivered. "How do you even know this shit, Cas?" His boyfriend smirked, but didn't say anything. He pushed against his walls, stretching him enough to add another finger.

"Look at you, laid out for the both of us," Cas hummed, "You'd happily let us fuck you, wouldn't you?" Dean didn't answer, he knew he didn't need to. Cas knew how desperate he was, the bastard. Castiel looked on, still a little awkward about the whole thing; but his eyes were fixated on Cas' hand. Cas crooked his fingers inside him, making Dean jolt. "Spread out like a slut," he commented, and Dean groaned. He opened his eyes to look at them. They were both staring at him darkly, like predators. He figured that meant he was the prey, but he realised that he didn't mind a bit. He felt two more fingers slide into him easily. He didn't know if it was preparation, lube or angelic mojo easing the way, and frankly he didn't care. He moaned. He felt like a bitch in heat, with two alphas ready and waiting for him. "How will we take you?" Cas asked, mainly to himself, and looked over at Castiel. Dean could practically see the wheels turning in his mind, and a slow smirk grew across Cas' lips. He gestured to the space next to Dean, and Castiel swallowed and shifted closer to him. "Are you ready for his cock, Dean?" he asked, and Castiel's eyes widened. 

"Yes," he sighed, "Yes, do it". Dean almost begged, if he did that sort of thing, of course. Cas removed his hand slowly, and pulled him up. He practically manhandled him, making him straddle Castiel's waist. He decided to ignore the excited thrill of electricity that the show of force gave him. Cas guided Dean to slowly sink down on the other angel's dick, and listened appreciatively to the duet of groans that followed.   
"Dean," Castiel gasped when he finally sank to the hilt. Dean didn't feel any pain, and he suspected that angel mojo had done it's part this time, but it was  _so weird._ He wasn't used to feeling so... _full._ Not like he felt when he went too far at a burger joint or a diner. Full like... he'd been hollow, and now he wasn't. Like he was whole, for the first time in a long time. He felt his pulse throb in his neck, somehow, and he forced himself to open his eyes. Castiel was laid out beneath him, staring up at him in awe like he was the most sacred being in the universe. Cas was behind him again, kissing his neck, with his hands on his hips. "Nothing is more beautiful than your face right now," Castiel whispered, still so shocked. Dean shuddered, and rolled his hips, his eyes closing of their own accord. 

"Fuck him, Castiel," Cas growled into Dean's neck, and nipped at the skin on his shoulder. "I know you want to". Castiel raised his hips tentatively, thrusting against him. Cas held Dean's hips in place, when he jolted, and Castiel pushed up again. "You've been waiting for this for so long, haven't you?" he said. Dean wasn't quite sure who he was talking to. "So many months, watching him, lusting. We had no idea what do, hm?" Dean shivered again, and realised he was talking to Castiel. "The erections have been problematic, haven't they?" Castiel blushed underneath him, still pushing against him. Cas laid a hand on Dean's back and gently pushed him down, so that his chest was flush against Castiel's. The change in angle made them both moan. "You still don't know how to deal with them". Dean could hear the smirk in his voice. 

Dean was panting, lost in Cas' words and the heat of Castiel inside of him. "He'll teach you, don't worry," Cas said. "Dean will teach you a lot, mostly the practical bit, but we've been around for a long time. We know things that he wouldn't even dream of". He kissed at the human's back, and then Dean felt a slick finger probing at his already stuffed hole. Dean didn't move, terrified but curious. He knew he trusted Cas.   
"What are you doing?" Castiel asked. Apparently he didn't have the same faith Dean did. Cas pushed another finger in, healing him before he could even register any discomfort. "You'll hurt him". Dean breathed heavily, his cheek pressed against Castiel's shoulder, and his eyes long since closed.   
"It's fine," Dean said, "It's okay". Cas hummed, and pushed a third finger in, as Dean focussed on not coming. His fingers rubbed against his counterpart's cock, as well as Dean's walls, stretching him out.   
"You want us both to fuck you, Dean?" Cas asked, and Dean flushed again at the swear. "You'd let me do that?"  
"Want you both," Dean managed, almost incoherent, "Both". Cas pulled his fingers out, and slicked up his cock. He felt the head slowly push against his entrance, and Castiel shifted to make room for him. 

He finally sank in, as far as he could, and Dean felt tears leak from his eyes. He wasn't in pain, it wasn't that. He'd never felt so close to Cas, before. He'd never been so vulnerable before, and he liked it. He liked that he could lose control, and let someone else take the reins for a bit. Castiel's eyes were unfocused, and half-lidded, as he struggled to keep them open. They didn't move, waiting patiently for Dean to get used to the sensation, and they shook with the effort. "Do it," Dean finally said, and Cas rocked forward gently. Dean was stuffed so full of them both, and they couldn't move too much, which forced them to go slowly. He wasn't used to slow. Cas did most of the work, moving gently and holding Dean against him. He could feel Castiel's cock rub against his own, and raked his nails against Dean's chest. "Such a good boy," Cas said, "Such a good, stuffed little hole". Dean moaned at his words, and Cas tweaked one of his nipples. "You couldn't take anymore if you tried". Dean leant his head back on Cas' shoulder. "But I'd bet you'd try if I asked you to, wouldn't you?" Dean nodded, his neck flushed. Beads of sweat ran down his collarbone, and Cas reached to lap it up. 

"Beautiful," Castiel said beneath them, his first word in a while. "So beautiful, Dean". He reached up to rub at his straining cock. "Want to... want to touch you. Want to stroke you," he managed. His voice was almost gone. It sounded so rough, like somebody had raked his throat over hot coals. "Wanna make you feel good, Dean". He sat up to kiss at his chest, making them all moan at the change of angle. "I'm going to make you feel so good. Please let me make you feel good," he begged him. "Please, Dean".   
"He will, Castiel," Cas assured him, "But it'll take some time". Castiel didn't even register his words.  
"Please, Dean," he babbled. "Let me make you happy". He thrusted up into him, as much as he could, and buried his face into Dean's chest. "Please," he said, with another thrust. "Dean," he groaned, and came inside of him. Dean choked out a moan at the sensation. The feeling of his counterpart's cock throbbing against his own made Cas come with a grunt. Dean moaned again as Cas jerked his dick, bringing him to completion quickly. He came with a shocked moan, and came all over Castiel's chest. Cas reached over, and rubbed Dean's come into the other angel's skin. Something primal and animalistic inside him made him want Dean to mark Castiel, so that he'd always be his.

Cas carefully pulled out of him, and lifted Dean off Castiel's cock. Dean shuddered, and laid down on their bed. They laid on either side of him. Dean buried himself in Castiel's chest, while Cas wrapped an arm around him from behind. Dean felt his eyes sting, and cleared his throat - trying to get rid of the sudden lump. He felt tears run down his face, regardless, and Castiel held him tighter. "What is it, Dean?" he asked, and Dean shook his head.   
" 'm sorry I'm such a dick," he said. " 'm sorry I didn't want you back then," he said, quietly, still crying. "I did, though. I just didn't do anything about it, 'm sorry". Cas curled around him tighter.  
"I forgive you," Castiel said, and Cas hummed again.  
"I always will, baby".

**Author's Note:**

> That's some kinky shit
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it, maybe even leave one if you didn't


End file.
